


Christmas Carols

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [12]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!” They finished out the song together, both of them crumpling to the floor in a fit of giggles, kisses, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Carols

“Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh!” 

Jack chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, finding his boyfriend singing Christmas carols at the top of his lungs while he made pancakes. 

“O’er the fields we go, laughing all the way!”

Mark was using the spatula as a microphone and it was one of the most adorable things Jack had ever seen in his life. 

“Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright!  Oh, what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!”

Jack couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t.  He had to burst into laughter. 

Mark spun to face him, his eyes wide and his face flushed.  He hid the spatula behind his back in a quick motion, but it was no use, Jack had already seen everything. 

“Morning Jack!  I had no idea you were awake.  Um.  Do y-you….um…want some pancakes?” 

Deciding to play a bit before the day began, Jack skipped up to Mark, pried the spatula from his clutches, and put it up to his own mouth.  “Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!”

Mark began to grin and Jack bumped their hips together, leaning in to give Mark a chance to sing with him. 

“Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!” They finished out the song together, both of them crumpling to the floor in a fit of giggles, kisses, and love.  


End file.
